The Last Dance
by Lil'Believer146
Summary: Amy is the new girl at the school. Good news is there's a dance coming up! The new summary sucks, I know. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello again! If you love masquerade balls/dances you'll love this story! Let me shut up and let you guys read now huh! :)_

_Ages:_

_They may not be accurate.^^'_

_Amy: 16_

_Sonic: 17_

_Sally: 16_

_Rouge: 18_

_Shadow: 17_

_Shade: 18_

_Knuckles: 18_

_Blaze: 16_

_Silver: 16_

_Tails: 16_

_Cream: 16_

_Jet: 16_

_Wave: 17_

_Amy's POV_

_**Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep**_

I jumped at the sound of my alarm clock. "What 7:30!" I jumped out of bed and rushed into the shower falling face flat onto the ground. Without getting up I muttered "Ow." I pushed myself off of the ground and got to my feet and ran to get dressed.

"Amelia!" I heard my mom call to me.

"Yeah mom be down in a minute!" I shouted back

Who would've thought me Amelia Rose would be now going to Station Square High School. I miss my other school but my dad got relocated for his job. I was happy for him but I was going to miss my old friends. I guess I'll make some new ones! I sprayed on some perfume, and looked into the mirror one last time. I wore a pink and black striped crop off shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, and pink sandals. I gave myself a confident look and in the mirror and walked out of my room carrying my pink and black backpack.

I made my way downstairs and to the table for breakfast. I grabbed a pancake with a fork and shoved it into my mouth. I then muffled to my mom and dad "Good morning, bye!"

I placed a kiss on their cheeks and ran outside of the house. "Amelia wasn't I driving you to school today?" my dad asked as he began to walk out and go to his car.

"No need dad, I'll walk today!" I shouted back with a wave. "I remember where the school is!"

I walked and walked until I saw it big peach and white building. I ran to it excitedly and tripped over something yet again. "Ugh, why have I been tripping over stuff for the whole morning!"

_With Shadow and Rouge..._

_Rouge's POV_

My boyfriend, Shadow and I were walking to class hand in hand. When we saw a pink figure moving about, it seemed like she was lost so Shadow and I decided to go over and ask her if she needed help.

"Hey, uh miss are you ok you seem like you need help with something?" I said with a smile.

"U-Uhhh, y-yeah I actually do, do you know w-where 11th grade Chemistry is?" she said shyly.

"Yeah come on that's where my boyfriend, Shadow and I were headed, by the way my name is Rouge!" I said.

"What might your name be?" Shadow asked.

"Uhh, Amy, Amy Rose, it's nice to meet you two!" Amy said happily with a smile.

We both nodded in agreement. I heard the bell ring, and we started to head to Chemistry class. "Come on let's go!" I said happily.

"Oh Shadow, do you know if the others are still coming to the dance with us?" I asked.

"Yeah, Tails is with Cream, Knuckles with Shade, Jet with Wave, I'm with you of course, Silver with Blaze and Sonic with Sally sadly." Shadow said to me with a smile.

"Cool," I said happily."But why Sonic why, why not someone else!" I said crazed.

Shadow and Amy watched me as Shadow's eye twitched awkwardly and Amy watched scared.

"Uhhmmm, but what dance is this?" Amy asked puzzled trying to change the subject off of this Sonic guy.

"Oh, the Masquerade Ball, you're new but it shouldn't be hard for you to find a date in time, unless you decide your gonna go alone or with a friend!" I said happily.

"Hmmm, ok but when is it?" Amy asked with a smile.

"I think they said it was next week," Shadow said.

"Ok, so I have some time to find a date, unless I go with a friend I make at school!" Amy said happily.

_Amy's POV_

"Well, here is the class, but I think were a little late," Shadow said with a frown.

"Oh that's alright we might get excused for Amy." Rouge said. We walked into the class and the teacher's eyes were on me directly.

"Good day Miss Rose, I'm Ms. Martin late to class on your first day, you are excused but make this the last time." Ms. Martin said with a smile.

"Yes Ms. Martin!" I said returning the smile.

"Wait you two, Shadow and Rouge front and center!" shouted Ms. Martin.

"Yes, we understand we are late but please excuse us we were taking Amy on a bit of a tour of the school." Shadow said.

"Ok, make this the last time and don't make a habit of this." Ms. Martin said. "Take a seat you three."

I sat next to Shadow and Rouge.

"Now, you will all choose a partner and they will be your partner for the rest of the school year so choose wisely." Ms. Martin said with a smile.

I watched as Rouge snuggled into Shadow's arm, claiming him to be her partner.

"Hey, do you have a partner?" asked a little cream bunny as she stood in front of me with a smile.

"No, I don't," I said returning the smile. She smiled happily and took a seat next to me. She tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around to face her.

"I'm Cream nice to meet you!" she said with a smile as she held a hand out to me.

"I'm Amy Rose!" I said with a smile and shaking her hand.

"Did ya hear about the school dance next week?" Cream asked with a bright smile.

"Yep, from Shadow and Rouge on the way to class!" I said with a smile.

"Ok, did ya find someone you would like to go with yet?" Cream asked. I looked around the class giving only a glance and shrugged.

"Nope, give some time maybe at lunch when I get a glimpse of some more people!" I said.

"Ok!" Cream said with a smile. "I'll be with you lunch time so I can be the first to know you found someone ha-ha!"

"Ok, everyone I would like you all to get situated with that partner your with, and try to learn more about them!" Ms. Martin said with a smile.

I looked around the room and saw a yellow two-tailed fox and a blue hedgehog. I watched the two as the blue hedgehog was passing a hand through his hair and the fox as he scribbled something down into his notebook. The blue hedgehog took his hand out of his hair and looked around. I quickly turned before he could notice I was watching him and the fox.

"Your watching those two aren't ya Amy?" Cream asked.

"Its nothing I swear!" I said defensively.

"Ya don't have to be so defensive those two are two of the best looking guys in the school, especially Tails, he's my date to the dance!" Cream said happily as she turned around and began to write notes in her book.

I let out a deep relieved sigh and looked back over to the hedgehog, snapping me out of my trance yet again Cream she waved her hand in front of my face.

I turned to her and said "Oh, sorry!"

_Aha, first chappie I hope you all enjoyed this so far! I'll try to update soon ok! :)_

_See ya and don't forget to review! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally I got some sort of idea on what to write for this chapter! Sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long. D:**

**I do not own any of the Sonic characters taking part in this story. Only a couple OCs here and there. :)**

_**Amy's POV**_

"And here is your locker." Cream smiled.

"Thanks for helping me find my locker."

"It was nothing. I'll come back and get you so that we can go to Algebra II."

"Ok, see you then." I smiled as I opened my locker.

I looked to my right only to see the blue hedgehog coming my way. I quickly hid my face behind the locker door. He wore a white polo shirt with a black jacket over it with the collar popped up slightly. He wore a pair of black jeans and black high-tops. How hot did he look? Super-hot!

"Hey you're the new kid in our Chemistry class so far, right?"

"Y-yeah." I turned to face him slightly grazing my cheek against the locker door, hoping he did not realize. Ow!

"What's your name?" He chuckled lightly. Ah, shit he did notice. He'll probably think I'm a klutz. I sighed mentally.

"Amelia Rose, just call me Amy."

"Rose. . . I like that. My name is Sonic the Hedgehog." He smirked.

I blushed slightly.

"Sonic!"

I saw a practically half naked squirrel coming toward him angrily. She wore a black mini-skirt with a blue top and a black jacket, with black boots.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked softly placing his hands onto her hips as she caressed his face.

"You didn't give me my, second period kiss?"

"Oh sorry I forgot." Sonic placed his lips onto her's lightly.

The squirrel flashed me a glare before returning her attention back to the blue hedgehog.

Anger boiled within me, just when I was about to explode, I noticed she pulled away seductively teasing him. I wonder was their relationship a little too intimate.

"See you later." She pecked his lips once more before walking away swinging her hips.

"Yeah uhm, sorry about that. What were we talking about again?"

"I uhm, don't remember, see you around." I shut my locker then walked away holding my books close to my chest.

I just had to force a smile, to make it seem like I wasn't jealous of that little scene that I just witnessed. I can't let him know that I was jealous.

"Oh, hey Amy, are you ready to go to Algebra class?"

"Sadly yes." I nervously smiled.

Cream giggled before we continued on our way.

_**Sonic's POV**_

"Yo Sonic! I saw you talking to that pink hedgehog earlier." Knuckles and I did our handshake.

"Nah that was nothing. She doesn't even seem to be that interested in me." I frowned with a shrug as I saw her retreating figure down the hall.

"Well, maybe it's my chance to get her." Sebastian said with a smirk. Sebastian is a turquoise hedgehog with yellow eyes; his quills were straight stopping up to his neck. He wore a black plaid shirt with a black pair of jeans with a grey beanie and white sneakers. "Later guys I got Algebra II to go to."

"I get the feeling he isn't going there to learn." I stuck my hands into my pocket before leaning up against the locker.

"Well, see you guys later." Tails took up his bag and left.

"Yeah, see ya."

"Sonic be honest do you have some sort of feelings for the pink hedgehog?"

"What? I love Sally, pfft, I don't love her." I shook it off, knowing Knuckles could see through my façade.

"Well, um I gotta go to class now." I walked away with my blush stained cheeks.

If it was anyone who could see through my lies it was Knuckles, he could tell whether I'm telling outright lies through my teeth and when I'm telling the truth, he knew me so well he could read my actions like a book. Damn. . .why'd Amy have to be so cute?

_**Amy's POV**_

"Hey pinkie, do you mind if I sit here?"

"Uh, no go ahead." My eyes didn't move from my text book as I thoroughly read through the Algebra problem.

The turquoise hedgehog sat down next to me.

"So you're the new kid, huh, I've heard a lot about you."

"Really like what?" I faced the hedgehog.

"Nothing really, just that you're beautiful and that you don't have a date to the dance." He smiled.

"Oh." I blushed embarrassedly.

"No need to be embarrassed, I don't have a date to the dance either."

Oh I see where this is going. He wants to ask me to the dance. But what about Sonic, bah, he already has a date.

"Oh."

"So would you like to go to the dance with me?"

"Hmmm."

He smiled anticipating my answer.

"Ok."

"Oh, silly me, by the way my name is Sebastian Michaelis." He smiled holding out his hand. **(A/N: Haha, Kuroshitsuji fans should know who this is.)**

"I'm Amelia Rose, just call me Amy." I shook his hand as I slid my hand over my Algebra textbook fell off of my desk. "I'm such a klutz." I bent down to reach for my book.

"Oh, let me get that for you." He bent down and took the book off of the ground before I could reach it.

"Here." He smiled.

Our faces were so close only a few inches remained in our way. His eyes are such a beautiful yellow. Oh, Amy just move a little closer already.

"Alright class, take your seats." A teal male hedgehog, with green eyes entered wearing business attire entered.

"Wah!" I tilted my chair a little almost falling over.

But there to catch me before I fell was Sebastian. I blushed deeply, while he simply kept that same beautiful smile.

Wow, he's such a gentleman. I did the right thing to say yes to this guy he's great. He's cute, nice, a gentleman, well that's all I got so far. But I'm sure there are many other layers to his personality.

"Are you okay Ms. Rose?"

I gave a simple thumbs up as I continued to look into Sebastian's eyes.

"Ahem? Ms. Rose."

"Oh sorry." I blushed embarrassedly as I adjusted myself into the chair while some people in the class either laughed or giggled.

"My name is Mr. Burton, for those who do not know me. Ok, onto today's lesson." He opened his textbook as he sat down at his desk. "Read through 3.4 and do problems 34-58. If you do not understand feel free to ask any questions.

A yellow hedgehog raised his hand.

"Ah, yes Mr. Daniels, what do you not understand?"

"May I go to the bathroom?"

The entire class laughed, snickered and giggled. I laughed myself. Well I guess it's safe to say that he's that one funny student in every class.

"Go ahead." Mr. Burton said.

The yellow hedgehog eagerly got up and ran outside leaving everyone still laughing at what he did and again yes, I was still laughing.

"Oh, haha, get started on your work." He laughed himself.

As everyone finally began to settle down and start their work, Mr. Burton rested the book onto his face. I guess he was going to sleep.

I planted my eyes back onto my book and tried to figure out the equation. Let's see it that equals this and adding this would make it equal. . .aha! I gave myself a mental pat on the back when I figured out the answer.

Just as I faced Sebastian yet again, he handed me a note.

I smiled as I opened it. It was a drawing! A drawing of us dancing. Oh wait, he wrote a little note here, it was a poem. It read, "Thanks for coming with me to the dance, I really hope you give me a chance, to love you and care for you like a normal guy should, to hug you and squeeze like I would. Love you!" The note had hearts all over it; it was absolutely covered with them. Woah, I'm just his date to the dance, maybe I should be his girlfriend he is a great guy.

I blew him a kiss. He caught it and put it into his jacket pocket. We both smiled. Before we knew it second period was over. He walked with me down the hall to my locker and waited until I was done getting my books. Ah, this guy is the guy every girl dreamed of. I should feel happy, but still why do I have this uneasy feeling inside?

"Hey Amy."

"Hmm? What's up?" I turned to face Sebastian.

"I know this seems a little sudden but. . ."

I worriedly anticipated his answer.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I mentally sighed before smiling. "Yes." I hugged him happily as he lightly kissed my cheek.

_**Sonic's POV**_

I watched as the two hugged and what?! He kissed her cheek? Shit he wasn't playing, he really wanted Amy, seems like she wants him just as bad as he wants her. I instantly felt a hint of jealousy. I don't get it, why do I feel so jealous of their relationship? Sally and I are a better couple but why, why this sudden feeling.

"Hey Sonic!" Sally approached me.

"Hey Sal." I replied not moving my eyes away from the two at Amy's locker.

"Hey what are you looking at?" Sally peered over my shoulder. "Oh, that girl again. Hey Sonic is she gonna take you away from me?"

"What? No, never?" I blatantly explained.

"Good." Sally snuggled up to my arm. "Now where's my third period kiss?"

"Right here babe." I placed my hands onto her hips and pulled her in kissing her lips lightly.

"See you at lunch time. The usual place?" Sally smiled holding my hand.

"Yeah." I returned the smile before she released her grip from my hand.

Before she completely walked away she stopped in her tracks and turned to my direction once more. I nervously smiled with a wave.

Ok, maybe I should walk over there to them and see what they're talking about.

"Hey Amy." I walked up to the two really deep in conversation. I felt like I was doing nothing more than interfering with their alone time.

_**Amy's POV**_

"Hey Sonic." I gave a simple wave.

Sebastian dug his nails into my waist tugging me closer to him.

"What's up Sonic?" Sebastian said with annoyance written all over his voice.

"Nothing just wanted to ask Amy if she wanted me to walk her to gym class, since I'm already on my way over there."

"How do you know I have gym next?"

"Cream."

"Oh. Ok, I'll see you later Sebastian." I gave Sebastian a light kiss on the cheek before hugging him.

I knew that Sebastian would probably spy on us from far. That's my boy. Although I do think its sweet when he does worry about my well-being and spy on me when I'm with other people, he is a little too overprotective with me.

**Gymnasium**

"Serve!" Sonic hit the ball sending it flying all the way on the other side of the volley ball court. This game was girls against boys, and these boys were determined to win. They played as if they were playing in the finals, and yes, I did get hit by the ball couple times. I was crying, mentally of course.

I hit the ball with a grunt, sending it forward to the front of our side of the court. I smirked as I saw the orange cat in the front spike the ball down going Sonic's way. Haha, at last he'll finally miss this ball!

"Ahh!" He bumped the ball into the air with a smirk. Having a red echidna spike the ball into our front row. All of the girls ran up to catch it but we all failed miserably. So much for the, us winning this game and getting the free box of pizza from the coach.

"Game!" The coach blew into his whistle signaling everyone to stop the game and get ready to leave. "This match goes to the boys!" The coach spoke teasingly.

"I call a rematch!" Shouted an orange raccoon angrily hoping to beat the coach's challenge.

"Fair and square we won!" A yellow fox shouted triumphantly.

The orange raccoon stomped her feet angrily and left the gymnasium.

"Hey, Amy good work." Sonic approached me giving me a thumbs up.

"You too." I smiled.

Before we knew it all of the girls left the gym for their nasty school lunch and the boys followed the coach to get their pizza. Most of the time we spoke, laughed, "accidently" touched hands, and whole heap of other stuff. I can tell ya this; I blush a lot around him, that's for sure!

"Haha! We won!" He teased me.

"You guys cheated!" I smiled.

"No we didn't and until you realize you won't get any water!" Sonic took the water bottle away from me just as I opened the bottle.

"Sonic give that back!" I reached for the bottle as he held it above his head.

"Reach for it." He stood on his tippy-toes.

As I reached for the bottle held high above his head I fell over bringing us both down to the ground with me straddling his waist, drenching us both with the water.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I got up half way.

"No it's alright." He roughly pulled me back down onto his hips. I blushed, once again straddling him.

He pulled me down to meet his face. There we were face to face, lying on the ground, me straddling him, he obviously enjoying it.

"If you don't want to do this-"

"Shut and kiss me." I pulled Sonic in a little closer and kissed his lips roughly and aggressively. He fought back, entering his tongue into my mouth overpowering me instantly. I let a few moans escape my mouth as we did so. I pecked his lips once more before standing up.

"Wow. That was something, that's for that." I licked my lips.

"Anytime babe." He licked his lips.

As we turned around we both met Sally and Sebastian's angry glares.

"Uh, look we can explain." I started.

"No Amy, if you loved him more than me, you could've just told me." Sebastian angrily approached me.

"No baby, I love you more." I wrapped my arms around his waist hugging him only to be pushed away.

"No you don't." Sebastian left with the exact same emotion. What have I done?!

"Sebastian!" I followed him out the door.

_**Sonic's POV**_

"So you did like her?"

"No, I told I don't like her." I explained.

"Didn't seem like that, seemed like you were ready to make love to her on that spot right there." Sally crossed her arms. "I thought that was only to be mine." She gestured to his pants in the location of the zipper.

"It is all yours. I didn't actually fuck her. All we did was kiss."

"And how can you prove that to me?"

"Well, I uh?"

"That's what I thought." Sally ran outside of the gymnasium.

"Sal! Wait up!" I ran after her.

_**Wow! What a chapter! I finally got this updated, again so sorry to keep you all waiting for so long. Sorry, sorry, sorry! D:**_

**_Also today was my little bro's birthday! Happy 9th Birthday Amir! :))_**

_**Wow, trouble in paradise much? So much for keeping Sebastian, huh Amy?**_

_**Amy: It wasn't my fault, it was Sonic's.**_

_**Sonic: If you didn't want me to, you could've just said so, so you wanted me just as much as I wanted you.**_

_**Amy: /blushes/**_

_**Haha! What am I gonna do with you two! Later stay tuned.**_

_**Also a little constructive criticism would be nice thank you! :))**_

_**Don't forget to review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I read the story over and realized that it was rushed, you guys are right I'll find a way to slow it down ok, guys. :))**

_**Amy's POV**_

I sat in my bedroom, trying over and over to call Sebastian. I've called a total of over twenty times trying to apologize. I really regret kissing him back maybe I should've just told Sonic that Sebastian and I were dating. Maybe I shouldn't have done that to him. I do understand what he's probably going through about now. He's feeling rejected, unloved, and worst of all he probably hates me.

I understand his feeling because once upon a time I felt like that when one of my old boyfriends cheated on me with another girl and worst I walked in on them about to have sex in his house. I was played, I was a fool, and ugh I can imagine what he's doing now.

"Amelia. Someone is at the door." My mom knocked at the door.

"Ok, I'm coming." I ran down the stairs happily thinking that it could be Sebastian.

"Hey Amy. Can we talk?" To my surprise it wasn't Sebastian it was Sonic.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you too." I planted my eyes onto the zebra print rug. "You go first."

"I, uhm, well, I think we shouldn't see each other, I mean literally, I love Sally, don't get me wrong, you're a really cool girl, but I really love Sally, she's the girl of my dreams." He smiled weakly.

"I was actually gonna tell you something kind of like that, except we can just be friends, nothing more, nothing less." My eyes remained firmly planted on the zebra print carpet following wherever the lines would go.

"Ok, I guess we'll just go along with your suggestion." Sonic smiled sincerely. I got lost into his eyes as he did so, no Amy stop it!

"Ok, cool." I simply spoke as Sonic got up.

"I'll see you later, Ames." He passed his hand through his spiky quills as he reached for the door knob.

"Yeah, bye." I waved as he shut the door.

"Amy who was that, your boyfriend?" My mom approached me emerging from the kitchen.

"No, mom, he's just a friend." I smiled.

"Didn't seem like only a friend looks like you two really like each other."

I blushed hiding my face. "Later mom." I ran past her with my red stained cheeks. I didn't have to look back at her I already knew that she was smiling at me from behind.

**X**

I strolled down the hall all alone; Cream was with her date to the dance, Rouge with Shadow. I haven't seen Sebastian for the entire day, probably avoiding me, to be honest I knew it wouldn't really last. I accepted his invitation to the dance and became his girlfriend all in one day. I sighed. I guess it was too good to be true. Wait who is that?

"Sebastian!" I shouted as I ran up to him.

"Oh shit." Sebastian began to walk fast down the hall.

"Hey Sebastian call we talk?" I held onto his arm.

"Not now. Huh, oh, coming!" He acted as if his friend was calling him.

"Sebastian really I have to explain."

"I'll give you two minutes." He crossed his arms.

"Ok, what happened between Sonic and I, is no longer. We already made a deal, we're friends, nothing more, ok." I looked down with a frown. "I understand, if you already hate me, I understand."

"Amy, I don't hate you, it's just I was really beginning to feel really deep feelings for you."

Wow that fast, this guy wastes no time.

"And you threw it all away, to him. Sonic always does this. He always likes the girls I like or liked. He's been doing this ever since we met."

"Oh. So what do you say? Friends?" I opened my arms up for a hug.

"Friends." He hugged me tightly.

"Did you already pick up a date to the dance?"

"Nope."

"I guess we can together, as friends." I smiled.

"Ok."

**X**

_**Sonic's POV**_

"Hey Sally." I approached my lover as she watched me with a scowl.

"Don't you have a pink girl to fuck?"

"Nope, only a brown sexy ass girl."

"Oh. Where is she?" She blushed.

"Right here." I pulled her in by the hips.

"You think it's that easy?" She swatted my hands.

"Make-up sex?" I whispered into her ear.

She blushed. "Today, after school, my mom won't be home." She whispered back.

"See you then." I pecked at her lips, with a small smirk curving my lips.

She pulled me in and kissed me roughly.

"Woah, woah, save some of that energy for tonight." I smirked.

"Don't forget the condoms." She smiled.

"Trust me I won't." I smiled.

She walked away swinging her hips.

"She's a keeper." I smirked watching her body as she walked.

"That one's a keeper?" Knuckles asked.

"Uh, yeah, why not?"

"I just thought you would've changed your mind about her and chosen the pink hedgehog already."

"I told you, I have absolutely no feelings for Amy." My cheeks suddenly heated up.

"Your blush says otherwise." Knuckles smirked.

"Knuckles, enough of the match-maker games." I sighed.

"I'm just trying to pair a couple, obviously meant to be." Knuckles smirked.

"And who told you that Sally and I aren't meant to be?"

"I can see it; she's nothing more than a sex toy to you."

"Don't say that. I love her!"

"Then why'd you blush about Amy earlier?"

"Knuckles honestly I'm sick and tired of your fucking bullshit." I clenched my fists.

"Woah, calm down, I'm just trying to get you to see what's obvious to any blind person." Knuckles leaned up from against the locker and put up his hands. "Alright whatever you say." Knuckles shoved his hands into his pockets. "Keep an eye on Sally." Knuckles simply said before he left.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said." Knuckles said before he continued on his way.

"That drunken echidna, and his mind tricks. He's probably been spending too much time with Shade at the bars." I thought as I shook off what he said about Sally.

"Oh, lovely just the two I was looking forward to seeing." I spoke with sarcasm.

"Cut the bullshit. The principal's looking for you." Shadow spoke as he approached with Rouge wrapped up in his left arm.

"For?"

"How the hell are we supposed to know? Point is he's calling you, and I saw Amy in there too." Rouge spoke.

"Aw shit!"

"What's the matter?" Rouge asked.

"He probably saw when Amy and I were in the gym together alone."

"Ooh. You like the new girl." Rouge teased.

"No I don't." I blushed again.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Rouge and Shadow left.

**X**

_**Amy's POV**_

"Ms. Rose. How are you?" The orange tiger with purple sat down in his chair wearing a suit spoke.

"I'm fine." I nervously spoke. "Uhm, so why was I called in here?"

"I'll let you know when the other student gets in here." He smiled.

I continued to nervously twiddle my thumbs. I was scared to death and curious at the same time. What does he want?

"Ah, yes. Mr. Sonic please have a seat." Sonic sat down next to Amy.

I sat there blushing once I heard his name. This has to be about what happened in the gym before.

Sonic sat down beside me.

"Mr. Carrington." A woman called.

"Sorry, excuse me." He left.

I looked around the room ignoring Sonic's being right next to me.

"Sooo. . ."

I turned my head away from his direction.

"Do you know what he called us into here?"

"You damn well know, I swear if I get into any serious trouble I'll-"

"Woah, retract the claws kitty, Principal Carrington isn't that hard on us, worst we'll get is garbage duty or school patrol, or lunch room duty."

I puffed up my cheeks holding back the words I wanted to say.

"Ok, sorry for the interruption. So, I was combing through the security camera tapes yesterday and I saw something very interesting. What we're you two doing in the gym alone?"

"Well, uh, you see-" I started.

"You two have garbage starting tomorrow for the rest of the week, no ands, ifs or buts. Got it?"

"Yes Principle Carrington." We said in unison disappointedly.

**X**

"Could you believe it, I got garbage duty, me, it's all Sonic's fault." I wined.

"It's okay, I'll try to help you in any way I can." Sebastian smiled.

"Thanks, but you don't have to do that for me." I smiled.

"It's ok, I want to."

"Hey Amy, see you at garbage duty tomorrow."

"Shut up." I yelled angrily.

"Hey, Sebastian that kitty of yours needs to be declawed." Sonic teased with a smirk.

"Quit calling me kitty!"

"_Seems like these two are complete enemies maybe I can finally trust Amy with him." _Sebastian thought with a smile as the two fought.

"_Yes, it's working; he's beginning to think that we hate each other's guts. We'll be gaining Sebastian and Sally's trust in no time." _I felt a smile tug at her lips.

"Meow." Sonic teased with a wink before he left with Sally.

I crossed my arms over my chest while puffing up my cheeks.

"Ready to go to lunch?"

"Yeah sure." I walked down the hall with Sebastian.

"This is a love that Sonic and Amy are too blind to see, I'll be sure to help them get together."

**I bet you can totally guess who that was. :)**

**Anyway this chapter was kinda bleh. But the action is about to start.**

**Don't forget to review. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here's the chapter four! I don't know if I already did this but here's the disclaimer. I do not own any of the Sonic characters I only own Sebastian-kun and other OCs! :)**

_**Sonic's POV**_

I walked down the hall to greet my one and only true love before I approached her I passed a hand through my quills, my signature move that drives the ladies mad.

"Sup Amy." I approached as she was bending over picking up her Chemistry book.

Did I say "love", I meant friend. . .my one and true friend.

"What do you want?" Amy scowled.

"Don't you remember, were just acting like we hate each other for Sebastian and Sal?"

"Oh, yeah, I kind of forgot." Amy smiled weakly.

"So what's up kitty?"

"Nothing much same old boring life. . .puppy." Amy teased.

"What?"

"I thought since you're calling me kitty, and making cat noises at me, I'll call you puppy and make dog noises."

I tried my best to keep my laugh held in, but soon enough my eyes began to water and before I knew it I was against the locker banging my hand against it practically dying of laughter.

"Hey it's not funny." Amy puffed up her cheeks.

"Your right, not as funny as kitty." I dried the tears of laughter forming in my eyes.

Damn, this girl is so cute, the way she would puff out her cheeks. Once in a while I would reminisce in our little make-out session in the gymnasium. It's a shame we're just friends or enemies or whatever.

"Dumb or not, I'm still using it on you puppy."

"Whatever kitty."

"You still going to the dance with Sebastian?" Sonic leaned up against the locker.

"Yep, just as friends." Amy shut her locker door closed. "You still going with Sally?"

"Yup, that girl is something else. . ." Sonic exhaled happily.

"You're right. . ." I distinctly heard her mumble under her breath.

I chuckled a bit.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Anyways, you ready for garbage duty today?" Amy spoke with a fake cheery voice. "Yay."

I chuckled again. "Yay, garbage duty." I did the same.

"You idiot!" Amy shouted at me.

I watched her with a shocked look before she tilted her head in the direction of where Sebastian was coming.

"What's the matter, kitty?!" He teased.

"You, why won't you just leave me alone?" Amy shouted with a wink as she noticed Sally coming up the other hallway.

I nodded. "Bleh." I stuck my tongue out at her.

She puffed up her cheeks again.

I walked away with a smirk. That was probably our best performance. I know, I know why don't I become an actor, I'm the best. I modestly thought keeping that same smirk. Most of the people who were around us before Sally and Sebastian showed up are probably thinking we're bi-polar, one minute were talking next were yelling each other's heads off.

"Hey Sonic." Sally wrapped her arm around me.

"Hey Sal. Yesterday was fun, wasn't it?"

"Sure was, wanna do it again tonight?" Sally spoke seductively.

"Sorry I can't I got some family thing." I said. I'm going to Amy's house to work on the Spanish project we gotta write about each other in Spanish, and somehow Mrs. Rivera, knew exactly who I wanted to be my partner. She's told me over a million and one times that Amy's nice girl and I should go out with her, but I don't know.

"Aw." Sally pouted.

"The next time we do, it'll be the best you ever had." I kissed her ear.

She smirked seductively. "Later babe."

"Later." I watched as she walked down the hall swinging her hips catching the attention of many boys.

I looked back up the hall and saw Amy and Sebastian talking, as he turned around she winked at me and I winked back at her.

**X**

_**Amy's POV**_

"So, you ready to for garbage duty?" Sebastian asked.

"Sure am!"

Sebastian laughed at me before he put an arm around my shoulder and walking me down to Spanish class. Well here's one upside. I have this class with Sonic, Sebastian has History now.

"Later." He waved.

"Bye."

I watched as Sonic approached me with a smile wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Hey puppy."

"Hey kitty." He smirked. That smirk has the power to drive any girl insane.

We sat down at the back of the classroom. I noticed Mrs. Rivera a fairly young looking hedgehog whisper something into Sonic's ear with a laugh. Mrs. Rivera was a green echidna with yellow eyes. She was pretty. I almost thought I heard her whisper my name.

"Take it easy back there you." She tapped him lightly on the shoulder before she walked away.

Sonic rolled his eyes.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing." He jumped.

"Ok. . ."

"Ok, class get started on your project with your partners." She smiled before she put up her feet on the desk pulling out a newspaper.

"Ok, so Amy, tell me about you." He smiled.

"I don't know where to start ask me questions and I'll answer them." I said.

"Ok, what's your favorite color?"

"Pink."

"Favorite snack?"

"Soft-served ice cream."

"What's your favorite pass time?"

"Dancing and singing."

"Ok you do me."

"Favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Favorite snack?"

"Chili dogs."

"Favorite pass time?"

"Exercising, running." He shrugged.

"We'll do the rest at my house." I said as I finished writing down the information.

"Good I can think of more questions on my way." He said with a smirk. "For now let's just talk, kitty."

"About? Puppy." I laughed.

"I don't know." He watched me with those big emerald green orbs. I always get lost in those!

"You're really beautiful you know that." He smirked.

"I know." I laughed. I looked to the head of the classroom and saw Mrs. Rivera peeping on the two of us. "Sonic, what's the deal with Mrs. Rivera? She's always looking at us and smiling."

"She wants us to be together." He came right out and said it.

"What?" I blushed a deep red once I noticed he also had a faint blush as he looked at Mrs. Rivera.

She quickly hid her face behind the newspaper.

I shook my head.

**Short chapter huh? :)**

**Oh yeah and sure you did mean friend Sonic.**

**Sonic: Yes I did. .**

**Whatever, later guys! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any of the Sonic characters taking part in this story, they belong to their rightful owners. I only own Sebastian and Mrs. Rivera so far.**

**Hey guys here's chapter the five for you guys! :)**

_**Amy's POV**_

I took out my laptop and rested it onto the coffee table in the center of the fairly large living room.

I smiled at the set-up I had. I paced back and forth in the living room.

Snapping me out of my thoughts was a knock at the door.

"Hey." I smiled as I opened it.

"Hey sweetie." My mom smiled as she brought the grocery bags inside. Soon after my father walked in with the rest of the groceries.

"Sorry mom, I thought you were someone else." I said nervously.

"Who's coming over?" She asked curiously.

"Didn't dad tell you?" I asked confusedly.

My father's eyes opened wide. "Uh, honey, Amy has a friend coming over for a Spanish project. His name is Sonic." He said nervously.

"Nice timing dad." I laughed.

He smiled weakly.

"Oh, so he hasn't come over yet. What do you plan on doing?"

"I don't know. I've tried calling and texting him over a million times he just doesn't pick up." I exaggerated before I sighed deeply.

Sonic where ever the hell you are, if you aren't already dead I'll kill you.

**X**

_**Sonic's POV**_

"Sally, I told you I got to get going I have to go home for the family thing I gotta do." I tried pulling out of her grasp.

"But, I'm bored. My mom won't be home for another three hours. Why can't you just keep me company?" She pouted.

"I have to go-"

Sally interrupted me by smashing her lips onto mine.

"I guess mom and dad can wait a bit." I said after pulled away for air.

She nodded and started pulling off her shirt, then crashed her lips back onto mine.

**X**

_**Amy's POV**_

I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him! I thought to myself insanely. How could he? I never got a zero and I don't plan on getting one! I threw myself onto the bed with a pink sheet covering on it. I bet he's probably somewhere with Sally doing heaven knows what. I angrily thought before I slapped myself on the forehead.

Oh wait! I have an idea. I can use what I already have on him and alter it into something else. A voice laughed maniacally as I shot up out of my bed and ran over to my homework desk. Aha this will do. I smirked.

**X**

Damn I have so much held in I need someone to vent to. Too bad Sebastian is out sick today. I sighed to myself.

"Hey Amy." Sonic approached me.

I stuck my cute little button nose into the air and walked away.

"Amy, what's wrong? You've been ignored me the entire day."

"I'm sure you damn well know what's wrong." I said angrily as I continued walking away from him.

"Oh shit! The Spanish project! I forgot, I'm sorry."

"Likely story." I scoffed.

"Amy please forgive me." Sonic plead.

"First answer me this. Who were you with last night?"

"Sal-my family, we were-"

"Aha. You were with that slut again." I turned and pointed my finger in his face.

"Don't call her a slut, she isn't a slut!"

"Oh really what did you do last night?'

"I uhm-"

"My point exactly." I walked away.

**X**

"Very good job Lenny and Sarah. I really liked it. But please work on your accents." Mrs. Rivera smiled.

The jaguar and hedgehog sat down after receiving the comments from Mrs. Rivera.

"Okay, up next we have Sonic and Amy." She clapped with a smile when she saw us both getting up wearing the same angry expression.

"You may begin." She smiled.

"Buenos días clase, me dieron el compañero de Sonic el erizo. Como entrevisté a Sonic, me di cuenta de que él no es más que una patética ligar buscar atención por pasar de niña a niña cada semana. Él no es nada más que un jugador. El extremo!" I smiled. **(A/N: Hell yeah thank you so much Google translate! Sorry if it doesn't make sense, that's just Google translate for ya. :D)**

"Now read the translation." She smiled weakly.

"Good morning class, I was given the partner Sonic the hedgehog. As I interviewed Sonic, I noticed that he is nothing more than a pathetic flirt seeking attention by moving on from girl to girl every week. He's nothing more than a player. The end!" I looked at Sonic his eyes held hurt and anger mixed together.

The class clapped slowly and quietly.

"Sonic read yours." Mrs. Rivera said awkwardly.

Sonic simply shook his head. "I didn't do it."

"Oh, ok. Amy and Sonic see me after class." She frowned.

**X**

"What's going on you two?" She asked in concern.

We both looked in our own directions ignoring her. I angrily shook my leg as I crossed them.

"If you won't talk to me, I'll have to take this to the principle."

My ear twitched. "No please anything but that." I plead.

Sonic scoffed and rolled his eyes.

I instantly shot him a death glare.

_**Sonic's POV**_

How could she do this to me? She embarrassed me in front of the entire class. I know I should've gone over by her house like I promised and worked on the project with her. But she didn't have to do this to me! I sighed.

"Mrs. Rivera we have garbage duty now can we please get going?' I asked annoyed.

"Sure, but at least try to work this out come on guys." She spoke with her Spanish accent dominating over her English one.

**X**

I angrily picked up the empty soda can and dropped it into the bag.

"Sonic?!" Sally approached me.

"What's up?" I faked a smile.

"I heard what that bitch over there did to you." She gestured to Amy sitting on a bench swinging her feet. "I'll kick her ass for you if you want." Sally without any other words said walked over by Amy.

"I heard what you did to my teddy bear."

"Yeah so what." She sniffled. As she turned her head slightly to see who it was she I caught a quick glimpse of her face. Puffy cheeks, red eyes, was she crying?

"You don't talk about my boyfriend like that and expect to get away with it." Sally raised her hand to slap Amy.

I quickly grabbed hold of her hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't ever raise your hand on Amy ever again." Sonic growled lowly.

"What?!" Amy and Sally said in unison.

**Ah I think this is enough for now! **

**Stay tuned my beloved readers! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I bet that last part of chapter 5 really surprised you! Ha! Oh by the way, I kinda realized that I drifted off of the true topic of this story. /le face palm/ Oh yeah, by the way this isn't a new chapter of this story.**

**I'm thinking of doing a remake! So it all depends on what you want. ^_^ Oh and if you haven't noticed the summary of the story has changed! /it sucks!/**

**So could if you please leave a review telling me which would be best, I would very much appreciate it! :)**

**Thank you and I'm sorry! D||**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I thought about it once I read all of your reviews. Thanks for those by the way! And I said, you know what, maybe I shouldn't do the remake. So I'll continue with the story, just for you guys! :DD I guess I'll just have to find a way to throw it back to its real topic. Oh yeah, by the way, I'll have to make this the last chapter, but enough talk about that, save that for the end! :)**

**Enjoy! :)**

_**Sonic's POV**_

I adjusted my black tie as I stood in front of my six feet mirror in my room. I smiled before fixing my black mask. Yes today is the dance, the day that the entire student body has been waiting for. I sighed before spritzing on some of my favorite cologne. I can't wait for tonight to be over. You may be asking, why am I suddenly acting like this? Well, first of all I no longer have a date. Sally broke up with me. Memories began to flow back into my head as I touched the doorknob.

_**Flashback**_

"Well Sonic? Who are you gonna chose?" Sally asked whilst placing her hands on her hips. "Is it Amy or me?"

I watched Amy. Her facial expression still a bit shocked from the situation.

"I choose. . ." I looked at the two of them. "I choose, neither of you."

I thought about it, if I chose Sally, I would lose a close friend. If I chose Amy, Sally would end up killing me and Amy. This is for the greater good. I'll keep the coolest friend I've ever made. I sighed mentally.

"What?!" Sally screamed as Amy and I cringed.

"I'm telling you you'll regret doing this Sonic the hedgehog!" She yelled.

A crowd began to form around the three of us as we all just kept doing what we're doing.

Amy noticed everyone and blushed embarrassedly. "I guess I'll be going then, bye." Amy pushed passed the crowd of people.

"Wait Amy!" I shouted, just when I was about to run after her I felt a person hop onto my back.

"It's all her fault this happened to us!" Sally screamed in my ear followed by a sniffle. "We would have been together."

I tried to pry her off of me but her grip on me became too strong as her legs wrapped around my waist.

_**End of Flashback**_

I sighed before twisting the doorknob opening the door.

"Sonic are you ready for your big night?" My older sister, Sonia, with her happy-go-lucky attitude approached.

I plastered a smile onto my muzzle. "Yeah." I pushed past her.

"You don't seem like it, what's wrong?" She grabbed onto my arm.

"I just got a lot on my mind."

She released my hand.

**X**

"Yo bro!" Knuckles approached placing a hand on my back.

"Glad you could make it bro!" Tails smiles. "Even though you don't have a date you still have us."

He's right.

"Besides I'm sure another girl will come around once they find out that Sally and I aren't dating anymore. It'll just take time." I smirked.

"Yeah, about two minutes." I distinctively heard Knuckles whisper into Tails' ear.

"What was that?"

"O-oh, that, that was nothing." Tails slapped a hand over Knuckles mouth.

I thought nothing of their suspicious behavior and walked over to the punch bowl and took a sip. Whoever made the juice this year, it's very sweet. It actually tastes good.

"Hey hedgehog." A purple hedgehog with piercing icy blue eyes approached.

"Sure I guess." See what I'm talking about, it's just day one that I'm single and it didn't even last a day. Ha, am I that irresistible.

As we walked up to the dance floor, I noticed a certain brown chipmunk dancing very seductively with a yellow lynx. Somehow, something, I feel like I gave up on something that could have been very fun. I smirked.

"What are you smirking about?" She asked, her voice sounded very seductive almost arousing.

"It's nothing."

"You sure." She raised her hand and caressed my cheek.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She leaned in close as I did.

Our breaths mingled as we both looked into each other's eyes. She's so close I could just-

"Mind if I cut in?"

"Huh, find your own dance partner this one is mine." She clung onto my tie.

"Uh, that's okay, why don't you take a break." I released her from my grasp. I thought she didn't want anything to do with me after what happened.

The girl angrily stomped away after hearing my words.

"Hey there kitty."

"Hey there puppy!" She smiled.

"You're seriously gonna use that?" I chuckled.

"Why not?" She laughed.

"Ha." We joined hands and began dancing.

I wrapped my arm around her waist pulled her close to my body before I swiftly, but gently swung her into a small dip. "By the way, nice outfit." I smirked.

She wore a deep red strapless dress that hugged her upper-body and flared out at the bottom a bit. She wore sparkly silver heels and had her long pink quills in a low pony tail with her bangs to the front. Her deep red mask that just made her jade green orbs pop and look more beautiful than they already were.

"Not too shabby yourself puppy." She smirked.

I slowly lifted her back up and got back into our previous position. "So I got some good news for you."

"And that would be?"

"I'm still single." He smirked cockily.

She scoffed.

"Come on."

"I actually have some news for you."

"Well?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I-I don't know how to. . ." She released my hands.

"If it's hard to say, face it later. . ." I smiled.

"Sonic, I'm not sure if. . ." She sighed in defeat. "Okay. . ." She rested her head on my shoulder as we joined hands again.

**X**

"Hey Sonic! Have you seen Amy?" Tails approached.

"As a matter of fact I haven't." I thought.

I wonder where she went?

"Don't either of you know? She moved away." Sebastian asked before placing a hand on his hip.

"What why?"

"Her father was relocated to San Francisco, for a new job." He frowned. "Her flight was in the morning she's probably already gone."

Shit, so that's what she wanted to tell me. I'm such a fool. I should've let her tell me. I pulled out my phone. Most likely, she's boarding the plane. I have to go see her. I walked away from the bickering two and before I pushed open the school doors I was stopped Tails.

"Where are you-?" Sebastian asked.

"To see Amy." And with that I left.

**X**

_**Amy's POV**_

"Now boarding flight to San Francisco."

"Alright sweetie let's go." My father smiled as he grabbed my suitcase.

"Okay dad." I frowned before getting up out of my seat and grabbing my suitcase.

I really should've told him, now I'm-

"Hey. . .kitty." Someone panted.

"Sonic!" I smiled feeling the tears welling up in my eyes.

"I should've let you say what you wanted and I-"

I pulled him in for a deep long kiss. I felt Sonic's tongue glide across my lips asking for entrance. And I quickly opened my mouth allowing him. I quickly entangled my petite hands into his long cobalt blue quills.

"Flight to San Francisco now boarding." The announcer yet again spoke followed my two sets of dings before and after the statement. I half-heartedly pulled away from what was the best kiss in my whole life.

"I have to go. . ." I released the handful of his quills from my grasp. "I'm really gonna miss you."

Sonic frowned with visible tears forming in his eyes. His grip on my waist loosened. I grabbed the suitcase and started walking away from him.

"Sonic?" I turned to face him once more.

"Hm?" He wiped away his tears.

"P-promise me you'll wait for me." I turned away from him.

"I promise." Sonic ran up to me and hugged me from behind. "I vow to wait for the day that we meet again." Sonic kissed my cheek.

"Good." I wiped away my tears.

"This isn't goodbye. Got me kitty, we'll meet again." He kissed my cheek once more before he released his grip on my waist.

My sadness slowly slipped away once I heard the determination and care in his voice. Also, when he called me kitty. I smiled before swallowing the huge bulk I had rising in my throat.

"Yeah, so bye for now puppy." I winked.

He chuckled. "Yeah, bye for now."

I walked through the automatic doors.

"And Amy!"

My ears twitched. I turned to face him. "Huh?"

"Don't forget! I'll always love you!" Sonic shouted before the automatic doors slammed shut.

I won't forget. . .I guess you could consider that little episode yesterday between us. . .the last dance. . .

**Sooo, what do you think? Trust me this isn't the end. There will be a sequel! But for now I'm going on a vacation to Puerto Rico for 2 weeks or more! B) Oh and for the other stories I didn't update those yet, but I'll try to before I go away.**

**Until then my beloved readers.**

**With lots of love,**

**~Lil'Believer146 :)**


End file.
